Building occupants and those assembled at a location face increasing threats to their safety. For example, active shooters continue to target larger private and publicly accessible locations, such as school classrooms, to cause death and serious bodily harm to those gathered at the location. Community leaders suggest that firearms or similar deadly weapons be placed at each location to provide the occupants of such spaces a defense against threats. However, a defensive strategy involving firearms possessed by teachers or other authority figures presents serious concerns upon practical implementation. First, the safety of everyone at the location is immediately and continually compromised because a deadly weapon becomes reasonably accessible by everyone. Second, the weapon custodian must receive extensive training for the guarding, handling, and using of the weapon to prevent unnecessary injury or death to building occupants. Moreover, the user of a deadly weapon, such as a teacher, and any observer, including any children present, will experience extreme trauma caused by the serious injury to or killing of a person. Finally, providing a weapon without any additional means to alert security or law enforcement officials does not adequately defend against many violent threats, such as active shooters carrying larger weapons.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a non-lethal weapon fixture that provides a defensive measure against human or animal threats. Further, there exists a need in the art for a weapon fixture that eliminates the threat of death or serious bodily harm by the weapon upon access to the weapon by a person, threatening or innocuous. Finally, there exists a need in the art for a weapon fixture that provides a separation signal to indicate that an emergency event is occurring when the weapon is being used.